familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lincoln County, Kentucky
Lincoln County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 24,742. Its county seat is Stanford. Lincoln is a prohibition or "dry county." Lincoln County is part of the Danville, KY Micropolitan Statistical Area. History Organized in 1780, Lincoln County was not named for the later president (b. 1809), but for the American Revolutionary War general Benjamin Lincoln. Lincoln was one of the original three counties formed out of Virginia's Kentucky County. (The other two were Fayette and Jefferson counties.) These three were separated from Virginia to create the Commonwealth of Kentucky in 1792. The county's original seat was at Harrodsburg, but that part of Lincoln County became Mercer County in 1785. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.7%) is water. Lincoln County is located in South Central Kentucky in the southern part of the ring of Knobs around the Bluegrass region. It includes the headwaters of the Green River. Adjacent counties *Boyle County (northwest) *Garrard County (northeast) *Rockcastle County (east) *Pulaski County (south) *Casey County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 23,361 people, 9,206 households, and 6,729 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 10,127 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 96.12% White, 2.53% Black or African American, 0.15% Native American, 0.10% Asian, 0.38% from other races, and 0.72% from two or more races. 0.89% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 9,206 households out of which 33.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.60% were married couples living together, 10.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.90% were non-families. 23.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 2.95. By age, 25.70% of the population was under 18, 8.40% from 18 to 24, 29.80% from 25 to 44, 23.10% from 45 to 64, and 13.10% were 65 or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 96.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,542, and the median income for a family was $32,284. Males had a median income of $26,395 versus $20,517 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,602. About 16.40% of families and 21.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.10% of those under age 18 and 22.90% of those age 65 or over. Politics Communities Cities *Crab Orchard *Eubank (mostly in Pulaski County) *Hustonville *Stanford (county seat) Census-designated place *McKinney Other unincorporated places *Kings Mountain *Waynesburg *Highland See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Lincoln County, Kentucky References External links *Lincoln County Kentucky Web Site *The Kentucky Highlands Project Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Lincoln County, Kentucky Category:Dry counties of Kentucky Category:Danville, Kentucky micropolitan area Category:1780 establishments in Virginia Category:Settlements established in 1780